The Tracker
by Kate P
Summary: The third and final story about the Cartwrights and a small dog called Perro.


The Tracker - Perro part 3

THIS STORY IS WRITTEN FOR PLEASURE NOT PROFIT AND IS NOT MEANT TO INFRINGE ON ANY KNOWN COPYRIGHT

THE TRACKER

PERRO – PART THREE

A BONANZA STORY BY KATE PITTS

The little black and white dog came bounding up to the gate, barking excitedly, obviously pleased to see the young man who had just dismounted and tethered his horse to the whitewashed fence. Alerted by the animal's bark, young Jimmy Ryan flung wide the door of the house and hurried down the path to greet his friend.

"Hey there, Joe." He called. "Haven't seen you for a while."

"Been real busy with the branding." Joe Cartwright answered as he reached out to unlatch the gate. Immediately Perro the dog slipped through the narrow opening and launched himself at the young man. Joe reached down to pat the animal and Perro licked his hand enthusiastically. "It looks like Perro's missed me."

"He sure did." Jimmy told him, holding out his hand in welcome. "We've all missed you. Come on in and have a coffee." He led the way into the house, Joe following, scooping Perro up into his arms as he did so and holding the dog slightly away from him as the animal wriggled and squirmed in a frantic attempt to lick his face.

"I just called by to invite you and your father out to the Ponderosa." Joe said as they entered the small house where Jimmy lived with his father, Bob. "It's my nineteenth birthday on Saturday and Pa's throwing me a big party."

"I'd love to come, Joe." Jimmy's blue eyes shone with excitement at the invitation. "And I'm sure my Pa would too. Guess Lynda Packer will be there?" he asked, a hint of mischief in the question.

"I was going to ask her." Joe put Perro down on the floor and perched himself on the arm of the rather uncomfortable old horsehair couch that took pride of place in the tiny room. "How come you know about her?"

"My Pa works at the blacksmith's Joe, that's right across the street from Mrs. Hawkins's hat shop."

"I see." Joe grinned; obviously his visits to Lynda, the dark haired beauty who worked in the shop, had not gone unnoticed. "And how is your Pa liking the job?" He asked, changing the subject.

Jimmy told Joe all about his father's work as he busied himself brewing coffee for his guest. Settling down on the couch, Perro curled up beneath his feet, Joe listened happily to the boy's chatter. He was pleased that Jimmy and Bob Ryan seemed to have settled down so well in Virginia City. A few months ago when Joe had first met the boy Jimmy had been a very unhappy youngster, his mother had recently died and his father had reluctantly taken his son with him as he travelled around from job to job. Now, Jimmy was happily settled into school, Bob had decided to stay put in Virginia City and it was mostly due to Perro. *

An hour later Joe was outside, saying his goodbyes to Jimmy, when Bob Ryan arrived home. "Well good afternoon, stranger." He called, seeing Joe vault up onto Cochise as he approached. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Joe's been busy on the Ponderosa." Jimmy said, pleased to see his father home. "He's invited us to his birthday party on Saturday out at the ranch. I said we'd go, we can can't we?"

"Sure." Bob put an arm round his son and smiled up at Joe. "We'll be there."

"See you on Saturday then." Joe touched his hat in a farewell gesture. "About six."

"What's this?" Called a voice from behind Joe and he turned to see George Davis approaching. Joe knew George from school; the young man was a couple of years older than Joe but had taken many of his lessons with the younger children as he had often been absent and so had fallen behind in his schoolwork. "Did I hear mention of a party?"

"It's my birthday on Saturday." Joe sighed inwardly, George hadn't been on his guest list but now that he knew about the party it seemed rude not to invite him along. "You're welcome to join us if you'd like to."

"Why thank you kindly, Little Joe. I'd be pleased to attend." George came to stand beside Cochise and reached out to pat the horse's nose. With a snort, Cochise tossed his head, pulling away from the young man's touch. Soothing the horse with a pat on the neck, Joe nodded at George and gave a farewell wave to the Ryan's. Then pulling Cochise around he headed for home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lanterns strung across the porch of the Ponderosa shivered in the slight breeze like so many multi-coloured fireflies. In the yard Ben watched as his youngest son moved forward to greet the first of his guests. Behind him Hoss was helping Hop Sing carry out the last of the food that the little cook had spent all day preparing. The air held the enticing scent of roasting beef that Adam was slowly turning over the fire that he had set up a short distance away from the house. Ben's thoughts were on the past, remembering the day, nineteen years ago, when his youngest son had entered the world. It hardly seemed possible that so long had passed since his third wife, Marie, had presented him with the tiny green-eyed baby boy who had made their family complete. Watching his son now, as he flashed his dazzling smile at a young lady that had just arrived, handsome and poised in his white shirt and dark tie, Ben felt his heart swell with pride. 

"I'd say you've done a fine job with that boy, he's not turned out too badly at all." Ben turned at the sound of Sheriff Roy Coffee's voice behind him.

"Thank you, Roy." He smiled at his friend, accepting the glass of punch that the man held out to him. "Yes, despite all the worries Joe gives me at times, he's turning into a fine young man."

"He is indeed." Roy raised his glass in Joe's general direction. "Hot headed and stubborn as a mule, but a fine young man."

"Now I didn't say he was perfect." Ben laughed, putting a hand on the Sheriff's arm and leading him towards the buffet table as behind them the musicians struck up a lively tune and the party began in earnest.

It was toward the end of the evening and a few of the guests were already beginning to depart when Adam finally managed to get a chance to talk to Jimmy Ryan.

"Been looking for you, young man." He called, seeing the boy standing by the buffet table watching his father who was deep in conversation with the Ponderosa's foreman.

"Hi, Adam." Jimmy was pleased to see Joe's older brother. Adam always seemed tohave time for the boy and was eager to help him with his studies. "I've been right here most of the evening."

"I was a bit tied up helping out with the food." Adam told him, reaching over to take one of Hop Sing's delicious cakes from the buffet table before they were all eaten. "I had a look around for you earlier but your Pa said you were off with Hoss."

" Oh, that's right, I was. Hoss took me down to show me those kittens that your stable cat just had. They're real pretty little things."

"Well now that I've tracked you down, I have a new book that I thought you might like to read."

"You do?" Jimmy's face lit with enthusiasm. He loved reading but it wasn't often that Bob could afford to buy him books and so he had come to rely on Adam for a supply of new reading matter.

"It's up in my room. I'll just go get and get it, you wait here." Adam headed into the house, pleased at Jimmy's reaction. He liked seeing the enjoyment Jimmy got out of reading; it reminded him of himself at the same age.

About to climb the stairs to his room, Adam stopped short as he caught sight of George Davis standing by his father's desk apparently looking at the titles of the books on the shelf behind.

"George?" he walked towards the young man, eyebrows raised in query. "Anything I can help you with?"

George started and looked round seeming surprised to see Adam. "I'm fine." He said quickly, moving out from the desk and backing towards the front door. "I was just feeling a little off colour, too much punch I think. Someone suggested I come into the house and sit down for a little while, that was all right wasn't it?"

"Of course." Adam reassured him. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Much better, much…much better." George stammered, shifting nervously under Adam's gaze. "In fact I was just thinking of heading back to the party." 

"You do that." Adam told him. "Though I think it's about to finish soon. You'd better go and enjoy what's left of it."

"I will." George replied, already half way to the door.

Adam watched as the young man left the house then turned and went up to get the book for Jimmy. Returning to the yard he found that there were only a few guests left. His father was talking to Doctor Martin and Sheriff Coffee, Hoss was standing by the punch bowl with Len Anderson, who ran a nearby ranch and Joe was sitting on the porch with Jimmy and Bob Ryan.

"There you go, Jimmy." Adam handed the book over to the boy. "Hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." Jimmy glanced down at the title and smiled in anticipation. "The Count of Monte Cristo, I was wanting to read this one. Thanks, Adam."

"My pleasure." Adam gave a mock bow before turning to his younger brother. "Lynda left early." He remarked archly.

"Yes." Joe grimaced slightly. "Said she had to get up early in the morning and needed her sleep."

"Talking of getting up early, it's time we left." Bob said, getting to his feet. "Thank you for a very pleasant evening Joe, and Happy Birthday."

"Glad you enjoyed it." Joe escorted the Ryan's over to their buggy. "See you again soon?" he asked Jimmy as the boy settled himself on the seat next to his father.

"I'll be out in a day or two to bring back Adam's book." Jimmy grinned. "And Pa's making me something that I'd like you to see."

"Oh? What might that be?"

"You'll find out when I see you next." Jimmy told him as Bob took up the reins and they started back towards Virginia City. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was in fact, three days later that Jimmy Ryan rode up to the Ponderosa. Dismounting, he hitched his horse, Lilliput, to the rail in the yard just as Ben came out from the barn.

"Hey, Mr. Cartwright!" Jimmy called, catching sight of him. "Come over and see this."

As Ben walked across to join the boy he was surprised to see Perro jump down from a kind of basket suspended on Lilliput's side and come scampering towards him.

"Down!" Ben ordered as the little dog tried jumping up at him. His stern command stopped Perro in his tracks and he turned around and trotted back to Jimmy, tail waving wildly.

"See!" Jimmy exclaimed as Ben drew abreast of him. "Pa made me a sort of pannier thing like you get for mules. It means that I can take Perro along wherever I go."

"That's a nice idea." Ben smiled, examining Bob's handiwork. "I'm sure Perro will enjoy it."

"I just brought him out to see Joe." Jimmy told him and the little animal pricked up his ears at the sound of the youngest Cartwright's name. "I think he misses him sometimes. Oh, and I brought Adam's book back as well."

"Well, Adam and Hoss left before dawn this morning for the timber camp and I don't expect them back until Friday evening." Ben said. "But Joe should be along soon, how about you come in for some milk and cookies while you wait?"

"Yes, please." The boy agreed eagerly, Hop Sing's cookies were the best he'd ever tasted and he wasn't about to turn them down.

Going into the house, Jimmy was soon seated at the table while Ben fetched a tall glass of milk and a plateful of golden cookies from the kitchen. "Hop Sing is in Virginia City getting a few supplies." He explained, putting the glass down in front of the boy. "So I'm afraid that you'll have to put up with me waiting on you today." 

Jimmy munched happily on the cookies; at his feet Perro sat patiently, liquid brown eyes following the boy's every move, obviously hoping that some of the food would come his way.

Returning to the kitchen Ben put the coffee pot on to heat. He was just pouring himself a cup when a loud knocking on the front door disturbed him.

"I'll get it Mr. Cartwright." Jimmy called out and by the time Ben got there the boy had already opened the door. He was a little surprised to find that the visitor was George Davis.

"George." Ben acknowledged the young man while Jimmy returned to the table and the cookies. "What can I do for you?"

"I actually came to see Little Joe, Mr. Cartwright." George said, looking beyond Ben into the house. "Is he here?"

"He's out at the moment, but I expect him back soon." Ben told him. "You're welcome to come in and wait for him."

"I think I will." George advanced slowly into the house. He appeared nervous, Ben thought, his eyes darting around the room till they came to rest on Jimmy who had just finished his milk and was feeding the last bite of cookie to a grateful Perro. 

"What are you doing out here, kid?" George asked, crossing the room to stand next to Jimmy. His brusque tone seemed to upset Perro who looked up at him and growled quietly.

"Waiting to see Joe, same as you." Jimmy said, reaching out a hand and patting the dog's head to quieten him. 

"I didn't expect to find anyone here but Mr. Cartwright." George said, and then he smiled slowly. "But you might just come in useful."

"How?" Jimmy asked and in answer George suddenly drew his gun, grabbed Jimmy by the arm, hauled him to his feet and placed the gun barrel to his temple.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Ben yelled, shocked by the sudden turn of events. "Let him go."

"Not a chance, Ben." George was smiling now; enjoying the fear he saw on Jimmy's face and the feeling of power it gave him. "I'm here to collect the payroll money and if you don't give it to me I'll blow this kid's brains out."

"Let him go, George." Ben spoke calmly now, trying to defuse the situation. "He's only a boy."

Beneath Jimmy's feet Perro began growling again, drawing his lips back to show sharp white teeth. 

"Just get the money," George instructed. "And no one will get hurt."

Reluctantly Ben made his way over to the safe in his study. George followed, dragging Jimmy along with him. The boy whimpered once as George tightened his grip. Perro growled louder, becoming agitated as he heard Jimmy's distress. 

Kneeling, Ben rotated the dials on the safe, the tumblers clicked into place and he pulled down the handle and opened the door revealing a cash box that held the month's payroll for the Ponderosa hands. Keeping the gun pressed against Jimmy's head, George let go of the boy's arm and fumbled in the pocket of his jacket. Pulling out a large cloth bag he tossed it on the desk in front of Ben. "Put the cash in a bag." He ordered. "And hurry it up."

"You won't get away with this." Ben said as he began taking the money from the box and placing it in the bag. 

"If you try following us I'll kill the kid." George warned, snatching up the bag as Ben finished filling it and pulling Jimmy towards the door. 

Surreptiously Ben reached down and began to inch open the drawer of his desk, where he kept a loaded gun. If he could just get a decent shot at George.

"Open the front door." George snapped, before he could get the drawer open and Ben was forced to abandon the gun and do as he was instructed.

As soon as Ben opened the door it was pushed wide from the outside and he saw two men standing on the threshold. He recognised them as Dan Saunders and his younger brother Clyde, a pair who were usually to be found propping up the bar at The Bucket of Blood saloon when they weren't spending time in Sheriff Coffee's jail. Small time crooks, they were often in trouble with the law but had never attempted anything like this before.

"Come on." Clyde ordered George impatiently. "We need to get out of here before any of the ranch hands show up." He paused as he caught sight of Jimmy, held firmly in George's grip. "What in tarnation are you doing with that kid? I told you to get the money, tie up Cartwright and get out."

"I didn't know the kid would be here." George said. "But he could come in useful, Clyde. No posse will come too close if it risks the kids life."

"Could be…" Clyde considered. He looked at Jimmy who stared back defiantly, trying to hide how scared he was. "All right, bring him along."

"Leave him be." Ben said angrily as George pulled Jimmy past him and out into the yard his tight grip on the boy causing him to utter a gasp of pain. With a loud bark Perro suddenly darted forward and launched himself at George sinking his teeth into the young man's leg. Screaming in pain George let go of Jimmy and reached down to try and prise the little dog off of him. Seizing his chance Ben made a grab for George's gun. His fingers had just closed around the cold metal barrel of the weapon when a shot rang out.

Jimmy stared in horror as Ben fell to the ground, the bullet from Dan Saunders gun finding its target.

"You said no killing." George accused the older man as he gazed down at the fallen figure at his feet, seeing the blood already staining Ben's shirt.

"He'd have shot you if he got ahold of your gun." Dan told him flatly. "Now let's go."

George made to reach for Jimmy again but Perro stood between him and the boy, teeth bared menacingly. George hesitated momentarily then kicked the small animal viciously aside. Perro gave a sharp yelp of pain as the young man's boot connected with his small body and sent him tumbling backwards several feet. George grinned widely as the dog lay still, whining in agony, then he reached out and grabbed Jimmy. It was this scene that Little Joe Cartwright saw before him as he rode up to his home. Joe's heart missed a beat as he saw the fallen figure of his father lying motionless on the ground but he quickly drew his gun and aimed it steadily at Dan Saunders.

"Drop your guns!" Joe ordered. "And let the kid go."

"No." Clyde looked up at him, his cocky grin revealing decaying teeth. "Seems to me we got us the upper hand here, Joe. Odds aren't in your favour and if you try and shoot one of us the kid'll be the first to die. We ain't got nothing to lose, Dan already killed your Pa."

_Killed_ the word shot through Joe like a douse of ice water. Unbidden his eyes flickered to his father. _Surely he wasn't, couldn't be, dead?_

"You just hand over your gun and we'll let the kid go." Clyde continued. "Course we'll have to take you along instead, to be our insurance if the posse catches up with us. After all no one will risk taking us on when we've got one of the Cartwrights riding with us." Hand outstretched he walked over to Joe who, seeing no alternative, reluctantly handed down his weapon to him. "Dan, tie him up!" he ordered his brother, reaching across to remove Joe's rifle from its scabbard. "But make sure he can ride."

As Dan moved to obey him, Clyde walked over to where Ben lay motionless on the ground and poked him gently with his foot. "Shouldn't have tried to stop us." He said, a touch of regret in his voice. "George, let the kid go now, he can't do any harm."

Released from George's grip Jimmy immediately ran to where Perro lay. The little dog was whimpering quietly, obviously in pain. Jimmy patted the small, black head comfortingly and looked with anger toward George and the Saunders brothers as they mounted up.

"Hey kid." Clyde shouted at him, as Dan picked up Cochise's reins. "Just be sure and tell Sheriff Coffee that Joe Cartwright is with us. They get too close and he's as dead as his Pa."

Sitting astride Cochise, his hands bound to the saddle horn in front of him, Joe flinched at the words. Bleak despair flowed through him as he faced the fact that his father, the man who meant so much to him, who had raised him, cared for him, loved him all of his life, was gone. Raising his head Joe looked at the men who held him captive and from the ice that suddenly seemed to encase his heart a sliver of cold hatred formed. _They would not get away with this._ Joe vowed to himself silently. _Somehow,_ _he would make sure of that._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the sound of horses hooves gradually faded into the distance Jimmy slowly stood up from his position beside Perro. "It's going to be all right." He assured the dog softly looking down into the little animal's trusting eyes."I'm going to get help for you."

Hurrying across to Lilliput, Jimmy had just untied the horse and was about to mount when he heard a low groan from Ben. 

"Mr. Cartwright!" Dropping the reins he sprinted across to the fallen man, sinking to his knees beside him. Tentatively he put out a hand and touched Ben's shoulder. "Mr. Cartwright?"

Ben groaned again and slowly opened his eyes to see the worried, tear streaked face of the young boy looking down at him. For a moment Ben couldn't recall what had happened but recollection returned as he turned his head and saw Perro lying on the ground a few feet away. 

"Lay still Mr. Cartwright." Jimmy ordered, his voice firm despite his obvious fear. "I'm going to ride out and get help. I'll fetch the Doc and tell Sheriff Coffee to help Joe."

"Joe?" Ben's voice was weak and he felt light headed, but even so he ignored Jimmy's instruction to lay still and tried to push himself up into a sitting position. "What about Joe?"

"They took him with them." Jimmy put a helping arm around Ben, seeing that the man was determined to sit up. "They said I was to tell the Sheriff that if he got too close they'd kill Joe."

Closing his eyes for a moment against the pain, Ben tried to think. Worry crowded his thoughts at the idea of Joe being taken by the three men who had just been shown to be so vicious and cruel. "Do you think you could manage to get the buckboard out?" He asked Jimmy, opening his eyes and giving the boy what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "I need to get into town with you, speak to the Sheriff."

"No, Mr. Cartwright." Jimmy shook his head firmly. "You're bleeding too bad. I'll help you in to the house and we'll try and find something to stop the blood but I'm not taking you to town."

As Jimmy helped him to his feet Ben realised that the boy was right, he simply wasn't strong enough to endure a buckboard ride into Virginia City. Even with Jimmy's assistance it was difficult to make it as far as the house and the couch in front of the fire. 

"Hop Sing keeps some bandages in the kitchen." He informed Jimmy and the boy was just about to go and look for them when they heard the sound of a horse outside. 

"Get me a gun from the rack." Ben ordered the boy tersely, and Jimmy hurried to obey, snatching down one of the rifles from the collection by the stairs and bringing it over to Ben. 

"Mr. Cartwright!" The voice that called from outside was that of one of the Ponderosa hands and Ben let out a sigh of relief. "It's all right." He told Jimmy. "That's Lenny Smith, let him in."

Seeing the state that Ben was in, Lenny Smith immediately took charge. Sending Jimmy galloping off to Virginia City he fetched bandages and water from the kitchen removing the worst of the dirt from Ben's wound and dressing it as best he could. With Ben settled, he went out into the yard and tenderly lifted the little dog, bringing him into the house and laying him down in front of the fire. Perro whimpered a bit but wagged his tail and attempted to lick Lenny's hands.

"Well now." Lenny looked up at his employer with concern. "I think you'll be okay Mr. Cartwright, the bleeding isn't so bad and as for this little hound." He gently stroked the dog's head. "I think he may have a broken rib but seems more shocked than anything."

"They've got Joe." Ben said, unable to tear his thoughts away from his youngest son's plight. "We need to help Joe."

"I know that Mr. Cartwright." Lenny spoke slowly, reassuringly. He could see how worried the older man was and though he's assured him that the bleeding wasn't too bad, it was obvious that Ben had lost a great deal of blood and was on the verge of going into shock. "I've told young Jimmy to get Sheriff Coffee and to send word to Adam and Hoss. They'll be along directly and we'll get the search started."

"We need to help Joseph." Ben insisted, either ignoring or not hearing Lenny's words. "But no posse, there mustn't be a posse..." His voice trailed away as he slipped into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some distance away from the Ponderosa, George Davis was beginning to grow agitated. 

"We could make better time without Joe holding us up." He said, glancing from Dan to Clyde, who were riding on either side of him with Joe trailing behind, a rope they had attached to Cochise's bridle held firmly in Dan's hands. "Isn't it bad enough we killed old Cartwright without kidnapping his son?"

"Aw, shut up George." Dan looked back at their captive and then across at Davis. "It was your idea to bring a hostage in the first place."

"I meant that kid." George protested. "I never thought you'd take Joe." He too glanced back at the youngest Cartwright and shivered slightly at the look of undisguised hatred that the young man shot at him. "I just feel we'd be better off leaving him somewhere for the posse to find."

Clyde Saunders reined in his horse and looked at his brother and George as they came to a halt beside him. "You may have a point." He said and grinned suddenly. "But I got me an idea of how to get rid of young Cartwright there and make it look as though we had nothing to do with it. In fact it came to me when I saw him come riding in to the Ponderosa. I got me a little grudge to settle with young Joe and I know the perfect way to do it." He looked ahead of him to where the foothills of the mighty Sierra Nevada Mountains climbed upwards. Up through those mountain passes lay California and, hopefully, freedom. But not just yet, Clyde knew of a cave up in those hills, well away from all the usual trails. Once he had disposed of Joe he intended to hide out there until the hue and cry had died down. 

"It makes no never mind to me if we kill him or not." Dan scratched his head then wiped his greasy hand on his shirt. "We already went and killed his Daddy."

"We don't know that." Clyde said softly, shooting a quick look back at Joe who showed no signs of having heard the words. "None of us actually checked that he was dead. Now, I don't intend on getting caught, but just in case I ain't gonna be hung if I can avoid it. No, I got me a plan."

"What plan?" asked George but in answer Clyde only looked upward again and urged his horse to walk on.

Behind them Joe was lost in a maelstrom of misery. He had been trying to keep himself from thinking of his father, concentrating instead on the route they were taking, trying to figure out where the trio of robbers were headed. But as the miles passed by he found his mind drifting back to the last image he had of Ben, lying prone on the ground, blood staining his shirt and vest. Feeling unwanted tears welling in his eyes Joe blinked furiously, determined that his father's killers should not see how badly he was hurting. But try as he might memories forced their way to the surface. His father, younger and still with dark hair, swinging him round in his arms while his mother stood nearby laughing at the two of them. Holding the reins as he mounted Cochise for the first time, watching with pride in his eyes as he broke his first horse. Always there, Joe realised suddenly, always there to help him when he needed help, give advice when he needed advice and love him whatever he did. 

"This way!" Clyde's shout broke through Joe's thoughts and he lifted his head and looked around him. They were through the tree line now and heading high up into the mountains. Joe knew where they were heading, up through the passes that led to the border with California. Idly he wondered if Jimmy had alerted Roy Coffee and if there was a posse on their tale. They had a head start of at least a couple of hours. If they kept up the pace at which they were travelling it was likely the posse wouldn't catch up with them before night fell.

"Over there." Clyde was pointing now and Joe's eyes followed the direction of the man's outstretched finger. He frowned in puzzlement; there was nothing to see but a few scraggly bushes their roots amazingly finding enough soil to grow on the stony ground. But as the horses pushed their way through the bushes Joe saw a steep cliff, which fell away in a sheer drop down the mountainside.

"Okay." Clyde pulled his horse to a stop once again and turned to the other riders. "Here's where you leave us Cartwright." He said and Joe's blood ran cold at the tone of his voice. "See, if we do get caught, we say you escaped. You were running away and you must have lost your footing and fell. Such a shame, don't you think?" He turned and looked down the mountain. "A real shame."

"No!" Joe was unable to stop the exclamation that burst from his lips. "You can't."

"Oh, but I can." Clyde sneered and Joe saw a hatred in the man's cold, blue eyes that was almost as deep as his own. " Dan, George, bring him over here." Joe could only watch as Dan and George walked towards him, wondering why Clyde should hate him so much.

Standing by Cochise, George hesitated for a moment as though about to protest but eventually shrugged his shoulders and helped Dan pull Joe from the saddle walking him at gunpoint to where Clyde stood. Cursing his own fears Joe was unable to stop the trembling in his body as he looked down the cliff. He had a deep, abiding fear of heights and just the sight of the drop set his stomach churning and made his legs weak.

"Throw him over!" Clyde ordered and obediently Dan and George propelled Joe forward. He dug his heels into the stony ground, trying futiley to resist. At the last moment he closed his eyes, hiding the drop from view as his feet suddenly found no purchase and he felt himself falling, falling…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your father isn't too good, boys." Doctor Paul Martin told Adam and Hoss Cartwright as he descended the stairs. "He's lost a lot of blood and is very weak. I'm pretty sure that I can pull him through but I not making any promises."

"I see." Adam's tone was steady, but his expression was grim. He and Hoss had just arrived back at the ranch house after a breakneck ride from the timber camp where a messenger from the Sheriff had told them what had occurred. They had returned at the same time as Hop Sing, coming home from his shopping trip to find the ranch in turmoil. 

"What's happening about Little Joe?" Hoss asked, his thoughts turning to his younger brother. "Is there a posse out?"

"Your father asked that there be no posse." The doctor informed them.

"No posse!" Adam exclaimed in amazement. "But these murderers have got Joe."

"They said they'd kill him if a posse got close." Put in Jimmy who was sitting on the couch, Perro on his lap. The little dog had a bandage wrapped tightly around his middle but was obviously feeling much better. His brown eyes were alert, looking around at the men in the room and his tail was wagging furiously.

"And they ain't murderer's." Lenny Smith added. "Your Pa ain't dead."

"They don't know that." Adam said angrily. "They shot my father in cold blood and left him for dead and they are just as likely to kill my brother. We need a posse after them."

"Your Pa said no." Lenny was adamant. "But he did agree to Sheriff Coffee and a couple of deputies riding out on their trail."

"Then we should be with them." Adam picked up his hat and donned it quickly. "Is Pa all right to be left Doc?"

"Hop Sing and I can look after your father." The doctor looked at the brothers. "He's holding his own at the moment and in no immediate danger but he needs you to find Little Joe and bring him back safely. He's very worried and that's not helping his condition."

"We'll find him." Adam's tone was determined. Joe meant so much to all of them, to return without him was unthinkable. 

"I'll come with you." Jimmy was on his feet, Perro in his arms. "I'll help you search."

"I know you wanna help, Jimmy." Hoss said kindly, putting a large arm around the boy's shoulders. "But this best be left to me and Adam."

"Perro and me could help find him." Jimmy protested, anxious to aid in the search for his friend. "I know we could."

"Jimmy, we're up against desperate men." Adam spoke softly, his worry for his brother apparent in his expression. "They could do anything to Joe, you saw how vicious they were to my father, and to Perro. It's just too dangerous for you to come along. You go on home to your father, he must be wondering where you are."

Dejectedly, Jimmy turned away. He could see that any further arguing with Adam would be useless; the man's mind was made up.

"It'll be falling dark in a few hours." Lenny stood up and reached for his hat. "If we're going to track them we need to get started now."

"Thanks Lenny, but I prefer that you stay here." Adam told him. "If anything should happen…come find us." Casting a quick glance towards the stairs that led to his father's room Adam turned and left the house, Hoss behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trail left by Sheriff Coffee and his men proved easy for the two Cartwright's to find and follow and they caught up with the group just as they began their ascent into the mountains.

"Adam, Hoss." Roy Coffee acknowledged their arrival. "How's your Pa?"

"Not too good." Adam told him, his eyes scanning the mountainside. "They headed up there?"

"Yep." The older man pushed his hat back with one hand and looked upwards to where the high peaks of the sierra's soared towards the sky. "Reckon they're trying to make it through to the border."

"Perhaps…" Adam said, his voice trailing off thoughtfully.

"You got another theory?"

"They must know we'll be following them, Roy. They'd realise that despite their threats to Joe we won't be far behind. I'm just wondering if they have some other place they're heading for, somewhere to hole up until we give up looking."

"We'll never give up looking while they've got Little Joe." Hoss interjected, his amiable face creased with worry. 

"No." Adam agreed grimly. "We won't."

"You know I just can't figure out how young Davis got involved with the Saunder's brothers." Roy said, pulling his horse round to follow the trail. "Far as I was aware he never had anything to do with them before."

"I'm wondering if George approached them." Adam held Sport back as he answered the Sheriff. "At Joe's party last week I found George in Pa's study, looking at the bookshelf. I didn't give it any thought until today but the payroll books are on that shelf. Details of how much would be in the safe and when."

"So you think he got the idea of robbing the place and asked Dan and Clyde to go along with him?"

"Yes, and he was in the saloon yesterday when Hoss was asking around about hiring a couple of men to work up at the timber camp so he knew we were headed up there this morning. In fact I think he thought Pa would be alone at the ranch. Hoss was joking with Joe about him coming along with us and George probably reckoned we were all going." 

Roy nodded, acknowledging the validity of Adam's theory. "So it was just plain bad luck that Jimmy Ryan was there."

"They would have taken him with them if Joe hadn't arrived back when he did." Adam said and started walking Sport forwards to where Hoss was waiting for them. "I don't know why they took Joe instead, Jimmy would be a whole lot easier to handle."

"Whatever the reason." The Sheriff said grimly. "We have to find them."

As they headed up into the foothills they found that the trail became more difficult to follow, the ground was stony and the horse's hooves left no impression. Dismounting to examine a sandier stretch where the prints stood out more clearly, Hoss turned to his brother in consternation.

"There ain't nobody riding Cochise anymore." He announced, pointing to the trail at his feet.

"What?" Adam slid down from Sport and knelt to examine the evidence. "You sure about that Hoss?"

"Sure I am." Hoss knelt as well, showing Adam what he meant. "Look here, that's Cochise's prints, I'd know 'em anywhere. Now see the other prints, how deep they are in the ground. Cochise's are much shallower. Now I know Joe's a skinny little cuss but he ain't that light."

"Any sign he's two up with one of the others?" Asked Roy from behind them. Hoss shook his head negatively and the two Cartwright's exchanged anxious glances with the Sheriff.

"So, what do we do now?" Adam said at length, looking around him at the inhospitable terrain. "If Joe's not with them anymore then they must have left him somewhere back there." With a sweeping motion he indicated the way they had just come. " I think Hoss and I ought to go and take a look." 

"Okay, boys I go along with that." Roy indicated to the men behind him to move on. "We'll continue tracking, see if we can catch up with them. I hope you find Little Joe."

Hoss and Adam watched as the Sheriff and his deputies rode away then mounted up and began to retrace their steps, keeping a close eye on the ground watching for more hoof prints.

They hadn't gone back more than half a mile when they were surprised, rounding an outcrop of rock, to come upon Bob and Jimmy Ryan, and with them, secure in his basket, was Perro.

"I arrived out at the Ponderosa just after you left." Bob explained seeing the query in the Cartwright's faces. "Jimmy insisted that we come along and help you search for Joe."

"Why are you coming back?" Jimmy piped up anxiously. "Did you find Joe?" In front of him, the little dog raised his head at the name and looked around as though expecting to see the young man.

"No we didn't." Adam explained what they had discovered, that Joe was no longer with the outlaws.

"You think he got away?" Asked Jimmy in excitement. "I'll bet he did."

Nobody answered the boy, though all three men looked grave. Though neither Adam nor Hoss had voiced their fears both of them knew that Joe was hardly likely to have escaped on foot. As the outlaws still held Cochise it seemed probable that they had disposed of Joe for some reason. The brother's were clinging to the hope that George and the Saunders would have tried to avoid a murder charge and perhaps tied Joe up somewhere. But both knew that the outlook was bleak, the three had left their father apparently dead, why should they care about Joe's life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was growing dusk when Hoss called a halt. "See these tracks here." He pointed down at the ground. "Joe was still with them then. You can see how much deeper Cochise's tracks are. But between here and where we found the other tracks is a couple of miles of rocky ground. There ain't no tracks to see, we only know they went that way by the broken twigs on some of the bushes. No way of knowing where they left Joe."

Dispirited the four riders sat motionless for a moment, until Perro gave a small bark.

"I know!" Jimmy cried with a sudden rush of enthusiasm. "Perro can find Joe."

"Perro?" Bob looked over at his son. "How can Perro help?"

"He can track him." Jimmy dismounted quickly and reached out to lift Perro down from his basket and place him gently down on the ground. "I've read about it, they get dogs to track escaped prisoners, so Perro could track Joe."

"It's a nice idea, Jimmy." Adam said gently, not wanting to upset the boy. "But those dogs are especially trained for the job. Not just any dog can do it."

"Perro can." Jimmy insisted stubbornly. "I just know he can."

"Wouldn't hurt to have him try." Hoss put in, willing to attempt anything that might help them trace their young brother.

"Even if he could track Joe." Adam argued. "I think he's supposed to sniff something of Joe's to get his scent, isn't that right Jimmy?"

Jimmy nodded despondently and looked down at the small dog at his feet. Perro looked back at him, eyes bright and alert despite his injuries. "I didn't think of that."

"What I suggest." Adam swung down from Sport and walked over to join the boy. "Is that we go back over the trail from here on foot. Keep shouting for Joe, he may be able to hear us. Any sign of anything unusual, call out."

"We'll need to be quick." Hoss followed his brother's lead and dismounted. "It'll be dark real soon and getting cold. If Joe's injured a night in the open won't do him any good."

"Then let's get going."

Jimmy took Lilliput's reins in his hand and prepared to follow the others, Perro alongside him. The dog was slower than usual, walking a little stiffly, the bandage around his middle stark white against his black coat but he bravely followed his young master as they began once more to trail Joe's captors.

Though dark was approaching rapidly the night was set to be clear and an almost full moon showed white against the dark blue of the evening sky. Adam was hoping that the moonlight might be strong enough to continue their search once darkness fell but he was afraid that it wouldn't be and that they would be forced to make camp until morning.

They had been walking for less than fifteen minutes, stopping periodically to shout Joe's name and listen for any response when Hoss suddenly grasped Jimmy's arm, bringing him to an abrupt halt.

"A handkerchief." He said urgently, letting go of Jimmy and thrusting his hand in the pocket of his pants. "Would a handkerchief work?"

"It might." Jimmy held out his hand to receive the piece of cloth that Hoss pulled from his pocket. "When did Joe last have it?" 

"This morning." Hoss told him, turning to his older brother for confirmation. "You remember Adam, we were leavin' for the timber camp and I was gonna go back in the house to get a handkerchief and Little Joe gave me his." Adam nodded in agreement as Jimmy held the cloth to Perro's nose. "I ain't used it at all." Hoss added as he watched the boy.

"Find Joe." Jimmy knelt beside the little animal and spoke softly to him. "Go on Perro, find Joe!"

Wagging his tail frantically Perro began sniffing at the ground, heading along the trail.

"I don't see how a mongrel like that is going to help." Adam remarked quietly to Bob as Jimmy and Hoss followed Perro. "But at this point I'll try anything."

The little dog hadn't gone much further when he suddenly veered off from the trail and headed away towards a stand of scraggly bushes in the distance. With his followers still some way behind he disappeared into the vegetation and began to bark frantically. 

"He's found something." Jimmy's tone was elated, and dropping Lilliput's reins, he began to run.

"Be careful." Adam yelled the warning after him. "You don't know what he might have got." 

Jimmy didn't even look round, intent on catching up with Perro. The three men followed quickly behind the boy, while Perro's barks echoed around the mountainside. Thrusting through the bushes, Adam was the first to reach Jimmy. The boy was standing on the edge of a steep drop, Perro beside him still barking.

"Come back from the edge." Adam's tone was sharp, alarm running through him as he saw how near to the lip of the drop Jimmy was standing.

"Perro find anything?" Hoss asked, coming up behind his brother, Bob Ryan hot on his heels.

"I hope not." Adam turned to face Hoss, his expression worried. 

"You don't mean…" Bob Ryan moved up to stand beside his son and peered over the edge, looking way down to where the steep cliff ended in a flat area of scree. "I don't see anything." 

Adam let out a relieved breath and joined the Ryan's. "Difficult to see at all." He said scanning the drop beneath him. "It's pretty dark down there."

"And Perro's still barking." Hoss was looking intently at the cliff edge as he spoke, his eyes searching for any evidence that Joe could have been there. Moving along a little he dropped to his knees, finally finding what he had hoped he wouldn't. "Adam, look!"

Adam was beside his brother in an instant, hearing the fear in his voice. Wordlessly Hoss indicated the faint marks of booted feet, three pairs by the look of it and one had left deep grooves in the patch of soft earth near the precipice. 

"Someone's been dragged to the edge." Adam's voice was steady but his hands betrayed his feelings, trembling slightly as he helped Hoss to his feet and they once more advanced to the edge of the cliff and peered downward.

"Can't see a thing." Hoss said in frustration, the darkness seeming to deepen even as he spoke.

"Think there's enough light for us to see by while we ride down to the bottom of this cliff?" Adam asked him, glancing up at the sky.

"There'll have to be." Hoss said and without another word headed back to where Chubb and the other horses stood patiently waiting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Picking their way through the bushes that grew profusely on the low foothills, the four riders neared the bottom of the cliff. Darkness was complete, just the pale light of the moon lit the way. 

Riding in front Adam strained to see, the moon's light not strong enough to pick out detail clearly. He couldn't help his gaze drifting upwards to the spot where they had been standing some forty minutes before. It had taken them a long while to follow the meandering trail around the rocks to this spot and Adam had used the time to try to prepare himself for the sight which he was sure would meet his eyes, the broken body of his youngest brother. But even though he told himself that Joe could not possibly have survived such a fall he found that a faint hope still flickered in his heart as he scanned the ground beneath the cliff.

It was Perro who saw him first, giving a joyous yelp the little animal scrabbled out of his basket and leapt to the ground, scampering off toward what, in the darkness, appeared no more than a dark shape huddled against the pale surface of the rock.

Dismounting, Adam said a silent prayer as he followed Perro, Hoss hot on his heels. Behind them Bob reached out and caught the reins of his son's mount, pulling the boy to a halt. If Joe was dead Bob thought the brothers would appreciate some time alone with him and he would prefer to spare Jimmy the sight of his friends body if he could.

Perro was busily licking Joe's face as Adam and Hoss approached. Their brother lay on his side, his face bruised and scratched, curly hair matted with dirt.

"Joe." Adam knelt beside the young man, feeling frantically for some sign of life. With a surge of relief he felt Joe's pulse, strong and regular and saw the faint rise and fall of his brother's chest.

"He's alive!" He announced and beside him Hoss whispered a fervent. "Thank You, Lord."

Running practised hands over Joe, Adam felt for broken bones. To his amazement his brother seemed relatively unscathed. But there was always the risk of internal injury and the young man hadn't stirred at all during his examination so was obviously deeply unconscious.

"Here." Bob Ryan approached with a canteen of water. He had heard Adam's words with relief and come over to see if there was anything he could do to help. 

Taking the canteen Adam carefully dribbled a little of the water on to Joe's face. He was rewarded with a slight moan.

"Little Joe." Hoss said, gently patting his brother's cheek. "Wake up now. C'mon Joe, open your eyes."

Joe moaned again and stirred slightly, his eyelids flickering. Adam splashed a little more water on the young man's face, watching anxiously as his brother struggled towards consciousness.

Opening his eyes at last Joe stared dazedly upwards at the four faces around him. His brothers were knelt either side of him, Jimmy and Bob Ryan behind. For a long while he lay still, unsure of where he was or how he came to be here. He vaguely remembered that there was something very wrong, something terrible had happened. 

"It's all right." Adam's voice sounded a long way off, though Joe could feel his older brother's hand on his arm. "We'll soon have you home."

"Home!" Realisation raced through Joe as memory returned and he recalled the prone body of his father. "Pa?" 

"It's going to be okay." Adam repeated, obviously not hearing his words. Joe tried to raise his voice but found that the effort was too much, pain washed over him, every inch of his body screaming in agony. Reaching out blindly for his brothers he felt his hand grasped in Hoss' and the reassuring squeeze of the big man's fingers. With a final gasp of pain Joe surrendered to the encroaching darkness and lapsed back into unconsciousness.

"I'll stay with him." Hoss announced, looking over at Adam with worried eyes. "You ride for the doc, fast!"

"Jimmy, stay with Hoss and Joe." Bob commanded as Adam ran for his horse. "I'll go with him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawn was already breaking by the time they got Joe back to the ranch, the sun rising in fiery splendour bathing the mountains in the fresh light of a new day. Doctor Martin had still been at the Ponderosa when Adam and Bob rode in the night before. Declaring, to Adam's great relief, that Ben was out of danger the doctor left him in Hop Sing's capable hands while he rode out to help Joe. Under the doctor's watchful eye Joe had been gently lifted and placed in the back of a wagon, Hoss settling down beside him for the journey home. 

As the wagon came to a halt in front of the Ponderosa Doctor Martin moved to examine his patient again before they transferred him into the house. The doctor was worried, though there were no obvious signs of broken limbs, just extensive cuts and heavy bruising, Joe should have come round by now but the young man showed no signs of a return to consciousness.

"Take him inside." Doctor Martin said, finishing his examination and Hoss, Adam and Bob moved together to carefully carry the young man upstairs to his room. Jimmy trailing behind, Perro at his heels.

Gently settling Joe in his own bed Adam looked round at the doctor, who had come into the room behind him.

"Should I go and tell Pa how he is?" He asked, mindful of his father's weakened state and not wanting to upset him. "He's sure to want to see him."

"He'll have to be told." The doctor said, walking over to take Joe's wrist and feel for his pulse. "Adam, if you can stay here with Joe I'll go and see how your father is. I gave him something to make him sleep so he may not be awake yet. If he is I'll break the news to him. The rest of you…" He looked round at Hoss, Bob and Jimmy. "Wait downstairs please until I've had a chance to properly examine both my patients."

Catching his son by the arm, Bob obeyed, Hoss reluctantly following them down into the great room.

As the three descended the stairs Doctor Paul Martin made his way along the corridor to Ben's room. Opening the door quietly he saw that Ben was sleeping, Hop Sing keeping watch beside the bed.

"I'm glad that all the noise didn't wake him." Paul whispered as he trod softly across to the bedside. "He needs rest, he lost a great deal of blood."

"I hear noise." Hop Sing looked up anxiously at the doctor. "You bring L'il Joe home?"

The doctor nodded. "I'm just going back to give him a thorough examination now." He said, a frown of worry settling itself on his brow. "I must admit that I'm a little concerned about him. It's a minor miracle that he survived at all but he really ought to have come round by now."

"You want Hop Sing help?" The little cook enquired, beginning to get to his feet.

"I'd rather you stayed here with Mr. Cartwright." Paul told him, putting a hand on Hop Sing's shoulder and gently pushing him back down on to the seat. "Come and get me if he wakes."

Hop Sing inclined his head in acknowledgement of the instruction and the doctor quietly left the room.

"Any change?" He asked Adam as he once again entered Joe's bedroom and prepared to examine the second of his two patients.

Adam shook his head negatively. "How's Pa?"

"Sleeping. I asked Hop Sing to let me know when he wakes up." Paul approached the bed and put his fingers on Joe's wrist, feeling for his pulse again. It was unchanged from when he had first seen the young man at the foot of the cliff, still strong and steady. "While I'm doing this." He told Adam. "Would you fetch up some warm water and bandages please? We'll get some of these abrasions seen to."

As Adam went to get the requested items Paul bent over Joe, lifting his eyelids and noting the reaction of his pupils to the light.

By the time Adam returned the doctor had finished his assessment and was gently removing Joe's shirt so as to tend to his cuts and bruises.

"Well?" Adam asked shortly, setting the bowl of water down on the bedside table. "What's the verdict?"

"He's incredibly lucky that he's still here." Paul said, dipping a cloth in the warm water and beginning to wash the dirt away from the scraped skin on Joe's face. "One of his ribs is cracked but that seems to be all. The problem is that he has sustained quite a bang to the head."

"That's why he's still out?"

"Yes. You say he came round when you found him and that's a good sign but I was hoping he'd have been conscious by now."

"You think it could be worse than simply being knocked out?"

"I think we need to give it a bit more time before we start thinking along those lines…." The doctor broke off as from downstairs came the sound of a thunderous knocking on the front door.

"Wonder who that is?" Crossing to the window Adam pulled the drapes aside and looked down into the yard. "Cochise!" He exclaimed, seeing Joe's black and white pinto tied to the hitching rail. "Must be the Sheriff. I'd better go down and talk to him." He cast an anxious glance back at the bed and the still form of his brother.

"You go on." Paul Martin told him with a reassuring smile. "I'll finish tending to these cuts and bruises then I'll join you, Joe's all right to be left on his own for a while."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coming down into the great room Adam found not Roy Coffee, as he had expected, but his deputy, Clem.

"Did you find them?" He asked, coming straight to the point without any preamble.

"Not exactly." Clem told him. "As I was just telling your brother and Mr. Ryan, we've found out where they're holed up and the Sheriff and the other deputy are keeping watch while I go back to Virginia City and round up some more men."

"Do they know you've tracked them down?" Adam asked, sitting down on the arm of the couch. 

"No, at least I don't think they do." Clem took his hat off, ran a weary hand over his face and yawned widely. "We found Cochise a mile or so from where you left us, they'd just set him loose. Sheriff sent me back with him, said I should come see if you'd found Joe and then get on to town."

"We found him." Hoss said and his voice held a simmering undercurrent of anger. "Those animals had thrown him over a cliff."

"He's not…?" Clem began anxiously.

"No, he's alive." Hoss reassured him quickly. "But they sure intended for him to die."

"I'm glad he's all right." Putting his hat back on, Clem prepared to leave. "I have to get moving now." He said. "Sheriff needs those men as soon as possible, put the odds more in our favour. If any of you would like to come along?"

"Joe's still unconscious." Adam told him, standing up and accompanying the deputy to the door. "The Doc's a bit worried about him and what with Pa still being so ill I think we'd better stay here in case we're needed."

"I understand." Clem shook hands in farewell and Adam watched as he mounted up and left. Turning back into the room he found Hoss right behind him, the big man's face creased with anxiety.

"The Doc's worried about Little Joe?" He asked, fear in his tone. "What's the problem, Adam?"

"He just thinks that Joe should have come round by now." Adam told him. "Look, you go up and speak to him if you like." Hoss nodded and quickly headed up the stairs to Joe's room. 

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Bob Ryan said from where he sat in the leather armchair. His words were meant less for Adam than as a reassurance to Jimmy, who was looking pale and scared at the news about his friend.

"I hope so." Adam sighed heavily as he turned to the Ryan's. "If anything should happen to Joe…" Stopping as he caught sight of the fear in Jimmy's eyes, he straightened his shoulders and forced himself to speak more cheerfully. "But I'm sure he's going to be all right." He said. "Now, I think you two could do with some rest after the long night we've had. You're welcome to use the downstairs guest room if you'd like to try and get some sleep."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hoss pushed open the door of his brother's room to see Doctor Martin gently tucking the blanket around Joe as he finished dressing the young man's wounds. Looking up the doctor caught sight of Hoss standing in the doorway and beckoned him into the room.

"How is he, Doc?" Hoss asked in a loud whisper.

"No change." The doctor told him, wringing out the cloth he had been using to clean Joe's cuts and folding it neatly. "Has the Sheriff caught Davis and the Saunders yet?"

"They got 'em pinned down." Hoss told him, his eyes on his brother. "Clem's gone to round up a few more men then they'll move in."

"I hope there won't be any more bloodshed." The doctor remarked, picking up the bowl of water and the cloth and moving to the door. 

"I just hope they get what's coming to them." Hoss walked across to join the doctor, his voice rising as anger got the better of him.

Behind him Joe stirred slightly and his eyes flickered open. Blinking, he looked dazedly around the room. Seeing his brother and Doctor Martin standing by the door, apparently deep in conversation and not looking his way, he was about to call out to them when Hoss' words stopped him short.

"They deserve to hang." Hoss was saying, his voice quieter than normal but loud enough for Joe to hear him clearly. "They just threw Little Joe over that cliff and they shot our Pa down in cold blood!"

The doctor said something in reply that Joe couldn't make out, pulling Hoss out into the corridor. 

"Adam and me would be out there on that mountain helping the Sheriff bring them in if it wasn't for…" The sound of Hoss' voice faded into the distance as he followed the doctor downstairs.

Joe blinked his eyes to clear the hot tears that welled in them. _So it was true._ He thought in despair. _His father was dead._ He looked around him at the familiar room, gingerly moving his battered limbs. His whole body seemed to hurt but the pain wasn't intolerable and Joe struggled to sit up. A grim determination was forming in the young man's mind. From what he had heard Hoss say it sounded as though the Sheriff was still out searching for George, Clyde and Dan. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Joe struggled to stand. His head ached and for a moment the room whirled sickeningly around him, causing him to make a grab for the bedpost to steady himself. He didn't seem to be able to think very clearly, his mind felt foggy as though he was still half asleep. Only one thing seemed clear, the men who had killed his father were still out there and somehow, he was going to get them.

Fumbling for his clothes Joe somehow managed to get himself dressed working as quickly as he could before anyone returned and stopped him. Assuming that his brothers were downstairs with the doctor Joe made his way to the window, moving as quietly as he could on legs that felt as though they were made of rubber. If he could just get out of the window, he could climb down the side of the porch where he wouldn't be seen, and make his way to the barn for a horse. Reaching out, Joe carefully eased opened his window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Downstairs, in the guest bedroom of the Ponderosa, Perro the dog woke and looked around him. On the big bed to his left Bob and Jimmy Ryan lay sleeping, Bob snoring quietly with each outward breath. The bedroom door was not quite shut and through the gap drifted the sound of men's voices. Getting stiffly to his feet Perro went over to the door and hooked a paw around the edge of it, widening the gap just enough for him to slip through it without scraping his injured side.

In the great room Adam, Hoss and Doctor Martin were seated around the table, a pot of coffee before them. Deep in conversation none of them noticed the little black and white dog as he made his way up the stairs. Perro knew the Ponderosa well and he knew exactly where he would find his second favourite human. 

Joe's door had been left open when Hoss and the doctor went downstairs and Perro bounded eagerly in, expecting to find someone here that would make a fuss of him. But the room was empty and disappointed, the little dog barked his displeasure.

"What in tarnation…?" At the dining table, Hoss raised his head at the sound of Perro's bark. "How'd he get upstairs?"

"I don't know." The doctor got to his feet. "But he's going to wake your father with that noise. I'll go and get him."

"I'll go, you finish your coffee." Adam told him, already heading for the staircase. Taking the stairs two at a time he was met in the upstairs corridor by Hop Sing. "Noisy dog wake father." He said angrily. "Now he want to know what happening?"

Adam had reached the door of his brother's room where Perro stood, silent now as he saw Adam coming towards him. 

"Bad dog." Adam reached down to pick up the animal, annoyed that his barks had woken Ben. Lifting him up in his arms he looked into Joe's room and turning quickly yelled loudly. "Hoss! Doc! Come up here, quick!"

There was an instant clamour of sound from below as Hoss and the doctor, hearing the urgency in Adam's voice, rushed up the stairs.

"He's gone!" Adam announced as his brother and the doctor arrived at Joe's door. 

"Gone?" Doctor Martin queried. "He can't have."

In answer Adam just stood to one side and let the doctor see for himself the empty room, bedcovers tossed aside, window wide open.

"He must have gone out the window." The doctor said, crossing over the room and looking outside at the empty yard. "But why?"

"What's happened?" The deep voice made them all look round. Standing in his bedroom door was Ben; he looked pale and tired, bandages showing beneath the robe that he wore. "Is it Joe?"

"Ben, you should be in bed." Doctor Martin exclaimed, moving to take his friend's arm. "Let me help you back…"

"I asked what has happened?" Ben waved away the doctor's helping hand and looked over at Adam. "Didn't you find Joe?"

"Yes, we brought him back here this morning. He'd been hurt, Pa, he was unconscious."

"Why wasn't I told?" Ben asked angrily, eyes darkening with concern. "Where is he?"

"He was in bed." Adam looked back into the empty room as though expecting his brother to have magically reappeared. "He was unconscious. Perro started barking, we came up and he'd gone…out the window."

"He can't have got far." The doctor said. "He may be in the yard somewhere. We need to find him, he's possibly suffering from concussion and he should be under observation."

"I'll go and see." Adam thrust Perro into Hoss' arms and ran downstairs leaving his father anxiously questioning Paul Martin about Joe. One glance in the barn showed Adam what he had feared, one of the horse's was gone. Quickly saddling Sport he led the big horse from the building and was just about to mount up when Hoss came running out, Perro hot on his heels. "I reckon he's gone after George and the Saunders!" He said urgently as he approached Adam. "It's the only thing that makes sense, he musta heard me telling the Doc that the Sheriff had them pinned down on the mountain."

"I'll get him." Adam said determinedly as he swung up into the saddle. "Fool kid, he's going kill himself riding off like this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Urging Sport into a gallop, Adam set off in pursuit of his youngest brother. He hadn't gone too far when in the distance, he spotted another rider. Gaining fast on the horse he was relieved to see that it was Joe. From the erratic way he was riding Adam could see that his brother obviously wasn't in full control of the animal and pushed Sport on as fast as he could, worried about the boy.

By the time Adam caught up with Joe, the young man had brought his horse to a standstill. Bringing Sport up beside his brother Adam noted with alarm the vacant look on Joe's face, his pallid, sweaty skin and the way he swayed slightly in the saddle.

"Joe?" He said softly, putting out a hand to take the reins from his brother's hand. "Are you all right?"

Joe looked at him vaguely, blinking as though he couldn't focus very well. Dismounting from Sport, Adam reached up and half pulled his brother from the saddle. Unresisting, Joe slid down into his arms, legs buckling beneath him. Gently, Adam lowered him to the ground and reached for his canteen, helping his brother to take a drink of water.

"Come on." He said as Joe finished drinking. "Let's get you home. Pa's worried sick."

"Pa?" Joe looked up at his older brother in confusion. "But Pa's dead."

"Dead?" Adam said in amazement. "Of course he's not dead, why would you think…" He trailed off; realising that the last time Joe had seen his father was after he'd been shot at the ranch. Joe had thought that Dan Saunders had killed Ben and no one had told him differently. "So that's what this is all about." He said quietly, putting an arm round Joe's shoulders. "You thought you'd go after Pa's killers."

"I thought he was dead." Joe whispered, unable to fight back the tears of relief that sprang to his eyes. "They said they'd killed him."

"He's hurt." Adam told him as he helped him to his feet. "But he'll be fine. It's you we need to worry about now. I'll help you up on Sport and then we're going to get you home and back into bed where Doc Martin can keep an eye on you."

Joe allowed himself to be helped up into the saddle and Adam mounted behind, putting a steadying arm around his brother as they rode back to the ranch. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they rode into the Ponderosa Joe was asleep, leaning back against Adam's broad chest. Hearing their arrival Hoss and Doctor Martin came running out to meet them, both very anxious to see how Joe was.

"Let me have him." Hoss reached up for his younger brother. "I'll get him up to his room."

Carefully taking the young man in his arms, Hoss carried him towards the ranch house where his father waited worriedly. Both Hoss and the doctor had tried to persuade Ben back to bed but he had refused to rest until he saw for himself that Joe was safe.

As Hoss took his young brother into his room and laid him on the bed, pulling the blankets up around him, Joe awoke with a start. His eyes flickered around the room quickly until they finally alighted on the man he was looking for. "Pa." His voice was choked with tears though a brilliant smile lit his face at the sight of his father.

"Joseph." Ben was beside him instantly, sitting on the bed and reaching out to touch his son's shoulder reassuringly.

"I thought Dan Saunders had killed you." Joe told him haltingly, taking his father's hand in his own. "I really thought…Oh, Pa."

"Your brother has been telling me everything that happened." Ben's eyes, full of concern for his son, nevertheless burned with fury as he recalled Hoss' account of what had befallen Joe. "Looks like I have Perro to thank for finding you. Hoss tells me he's the one who tracked you down."

At the sound of his name, Perro got up from where he had been lying on the bedroom floor and leapt up on to the bed, attempting to lick Joe's face.

"He's a smart dog." Joe laughed, pushing the little animal gently aside.

"He sure is. A real tracker dog just like Jimmy said." Hoss affirmed stoutly, patting Perro on the head. "He saved you again just now, if he hadn't have barked we'd never have known you'd got out that window. Durn fool thing to do."

Joe's face grew sober. "I just wanted to make sure that those three were caught." He said soberly, his eyes locking with Ben's. "I guess I wasn't thinking too clearly."

"Well, thanks to Perro, you're safe now." Ben said softly. 

"And with a lot of rest and care you should be just fine." Doctor Martin put in sternly. "I want everyone out of here now, let Joe get some sleep. That goes for you too, Ben." He added as, with a final squeeze of Joe's hand, Ben stood up. "Back to your own bed, right now." 

With a last backward glance at Joe, who had already closed his eyes and was drifting back to sleep, Ben obeyed the doctor and followed Hoss from the room. Behind him Perro settled down on the bottom of Joe's bed and closed his eyes as he too fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three weeks later the Cartwright's were gathered in front of the Sheriff's office in Virginia City with the rest of the townsfolk. A dais had been erected on the dusty street and standing on it was Sheriff Coffee, resplendent in his best clothes, and looking very solemn. 

"It was nice of your Pa to organise this." Bob Ryan said quietly to Adam from where they stood observing the proceedings. "Jimmy is so proud."

"Pa just wanted to show his appreciation for Perro's part in saving Joe." Adam told him, watching as Jimmy and Perro made their way to the dais where Roy Coffee was to present the little dog with a specially made medal.

"Talking of that, did you ever find out why Clyde Saunders had Joe thrown over that cliff?" Bob asked. "Your Pa told me that Joe said it was as though Clyde really hated him."

"He did." Adam began, pausing as the crowd applauded the Sheriff as he bent to place the medal around Perro's neck. "When Roy brought the three in and charged them with attempted murder Clyde told him all about it. The reason is over there." He continued, nodding his head to one side, as the noise died down.

Looking over, Bob saw a dark haired girl, smartly dressed in a fashionable green dress. Standing slightly apart from the crowd her pretty blue eyes were fixed on Joe, standing beside his father.

"Lynda Packer." Bob said, recognising the girl. "What's she got to do with it?"

"Seems Clyde had taken quite a fancy to her." Adam and Bob were forced to move to one side as the crowd began to disperse, ending up on the sidewalk in front of the saloon. "The girl hardly knew he existed." Adam continued. "After all Clyde wasn't the most appealing of possible suitors. But when Joe started sparking her Clyde convinced himself that he was stealing her away from him. He hated Joe for something that was just a figment of his own warped imagination."

"He'd have killed him for that?"

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Adam turned to greet his family as they came over to join him, Jimmy running in front with Perro. Ben was still a little pale but almost back to full fitness and Joe was fully recovered, though he was still only doing light duties around the ranch under Doctor Martin's instructions. "Mind you." He said quietly to Bob. "I still think it must have been luck that Perro found Joe, though I'm very glad that he did."

"Oh, I don't know." Bob grinned at him as he bent to admire Perro's medal. "I think I agree with what your father has had put on this."

Picking up the little dog, he turned the piece of silver that hung on the ribbon around his neck so that it glinted in the sunlight. Clearly etched in the metal the engraving was easy for Adam to read. 

'Perro – The Best Tracker in Nevada'

THE END

* See 'From the Flames'

© Kathleen Pitts 2000


End file.
